


New Direction

by Merfilly



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa makes her announcement</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



She wasn't certain just how to approach them with the news, not when they were both talking excitedly over her graduation. Still, she hoped that the forthright openness of their family would stand her in good stead even in this.

"Mom, Dad…" she began, causing both of them and her siblings to look at her. "I'm not pursuing my Master's."

"Why, Elisa?" her mother asked.

"I'm going to join the force, like Dad," she said. "I can use what I learned at Columbia to help protect New York."

Her parents looked at each other, then her.

"We'll stand by you."


End file.
